Homeless
by Pampered Tigeress
Summary: A warning for Lily... Harry reflects...
1. The Homeless Man

L/J, as usual.

Okay. I had done this about a month ago, and finally had a chance to type it up. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: *~*~*~I own nothing~*~*~

** **

**Homeless**

James, Sirius, and Remus were walking down Muggle London, so they could get to the Leaky Cauldron. There was a homeless man by the Leaky Cauldron. In his wrinkled hands, bore a filthy cup. His eyes were dull and cold; his mouth was dry and parched. As the trio approached the Leaky Cauldron, a girl a few inches shorter than James approached. Her auburn hair was wavy and reached down to her hips. Today, and was down and curly. She wore Muggle clothes, like the boys. She wore tight, sleek, dark blue denim jeans, and a tank top of silvery material. "Hi Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs!" she said cheerfully. Then she saw the old homeless man. She rummaged through her moneybag. "Do you prefer Muggle or wizard money?" she asked. "Wizard, please," he croaked. She grabbed 10 galleons, 14 sickles, and 12 Knuts. Then she placed them quietly into the cup. She said, "that's enough for you to set some robs, get food at the leaky cauldron, and get a room there until you get a job. I'll check on you weekly to see how you are doing. What's your name?" "Well, my name is Damon. Damon Hampton, and I thank you very much. You're one of those special, kind people, and I thank you," Damon said. "Mr. Hampton, it was no problem. Damon Hampton, that name sounds familiar. Hmm… Wait, aren't you a true seer?" she asked. "Yes. What's your name?" he answered, as they walked into the leaky cauldron. She ordered drinks for all 5 of them, while James, Sirius, and Remus watched the discussion with fascination. "My name is Lily. Lily Evans. He is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew is at work, and cannot attend," she said cautiously. Damon gasped. He clutched her wrist and said, "I had a vision of you a few months ago. It's on this paper because I felt it would save lives." He produced an old parchment and muttered a password no one could hear, then wrote: _Lily Evans_

Quickly, the future unfolded in the spidery writing. Lily leaned forward and read…

Cliffe, ppl! Sorry. 


	2. The Writing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Quickly, the future unfolded in the spidery writing….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Have you figured it's a cliffe?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then the young hands leaned forward once more. …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ha Ha Ha… You've just haveta wait and see. It's somewhere at the bottom.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lily Evans will marry James Potter, and have a child name Harry Potter. Pettigrew will betray them because he was their secret keeper. And Pettigrew gave info on the Potters. There, Voldemort will disappear. Harry will survive, however, as Lily will make a sacrifice for him. Lily and James would have to die. Sirius Black will be put into Azkaban, because no one told of the change, and Harry will live at the horrid Dursleys

_ _

As Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus read the vision, they all gasped. Unexpected things would apparently come. Lily took charge. "So everyone, do not let this worry you. We will keep this in the back of our minds. So when these things start to happen, when we are older, we will DELIBERTLY choose Wormtail, so Harry could go to Sirius. I will sacrifice ANYTHING to bring down TOM. You will never hear me address him as Voldemort, or that STUPID LORD that will never be. You-Know-Who? Well, you TOM MARAVADO RIDDLE will NEVER take over MY life!" Everyone sat in peace after her little speech. James cracked a smile. "I'm going to marry a rebel!" Damon laughed, and then Sirius and Remus. Lily gave a fake punch to James and kissed him on the cheek.

That night….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Damon Hampton smiled, and wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He sighed. After reading that parchment from Damon Hampton, he knew the Muggle books got tit wrong. Now 21, Harry knows NOW why he lived and his parents died. All from… A veteran. A homeless veteran, of the Battle Between the Phoenix and Serpent. Harry sighed once more and dug up10 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 12 Knuts once more to that homeless veteran. He'd finally learned why Lily made the right decision.

~*~*~Flashback…~*~*~

His childhood

Coming up next chapter!!


	3. Harry's Flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Damon Hampton. =D  
  
------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sowwie I haven't updated in such a long time!!!! =D Had writer's block for a while. Long time. Enjoy! Also, this is the flashback to his 1st year to Hogwarts.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Harry strolled on Platform 13 ¾. He looked back, clutching his black trunk with silver latches. Harry's green eyes met Sirius' and waved back. Those green eyes looked fretfully at the red train and took a deep breath. He opened the glistening red door of a compartment. He looked around, and quickly saw there weren't any trunks or anyone in it. Harry sighed and sat on one of the soft seats. He settled down and started to scribble a few plans for Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the prospect of a whole castle and a whole year to have fun in. As he was about to leave to get a few snacks, a thin wind pushed through the open compartment door. A redheaded boy came in and asked, "Hello, my name is Ron Weasley, and can I sit here?" Harry replied, " Sure, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
End Flashback  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sowwie, truly. I cannot take care of this story any more. The idea is so dead and I am not getting anywhere with it. Anyone want to adopt, e-mail me at either pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com or lost06@msn.com  
  
Thanx.  
  
Lotsa luv-  
  
-me- 


End file.
